Le Concert d'Ikebukuro
by Merry Moca
Summary: (Ou le CD'I) Recueil de Fanfics basées sur des chansons, le tout sur la relation Shizuo - Izaya (Leur relation "normale", Shonen Ai, Yaoi) Les postes de nouveaux chapitres se feront tous les dimanches, jusqu'à épuisement de mon stock
1. Chapter 1

On est partit pour un projet qui a été assez long, et qui peut encore s'agrandir.

Le but est simple : J'ai utilisé une chanson dont les paroles m'ont donné une ligne de conduite pour le texte. Tout ça sur la relation Shizuo - Izaya (Aussi bien Yaoi, Shonen Ai, que leur relation normale, entendons-nous.)

Je vous laisse deviner la chanson, on se retrouve à la fin pour les crédits et la réponse.

Si vous avez des idées de chansons, vous pouvez toujours proposer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis, Shizu-chan.

\- Fermes-la, je ne veux pas t'entendre !

\- Est-ce que tu as des rêves ? »

A peine le temps de cligner les paupières, la surprise passée, il reprenait son ton colèrique.

« Cela ne te concerne pas. Mais si tu veux quand même avoir une info, mon rêve serait de te voir mort !

\- Tu n'en as assez de toujours dire la même chose ? »

Aujourd'hui, il ne cherchait pas la confrontation. Il se tenait là, regardant le ciel au dessus de leur tête, alors que Shizuo le menaçait d'un panneau de signalisation ramassé lors de leur course poursuite.

« Pourquoi ne pas partir, et faire ce qu'il nous plait ?

\- Et pour faire quoi, après, est ce qu'un seul instant tu te sentiras « Bien » ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais essayer. Et une fois que je serais revenu, te dire que tu m'as manqué et tout ça…

\- Tu t'abaisserais à dire ça ?

\- C'est complètement inutile, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Attrapant un panneau de signalisation encore debout, il se laissa un peu tomber devant et tourna autour.

« On s'est bien que tous les deux que le « tu m'as manqué » ne sert à rien avec nous. Ce serait plutôt les autres phrases comme les « tu ne m'as pas manqué », les « ces jours sans te voir étaient trop courts ». Mais les dires me fait penser que tout est normal, que nous sommes libres…

\- Tu te contentes de peu, et libre est un bien grand mot.

\- On se court toujours après, mais si pour une fois on était libérés de ce jeu du chat et de la sourie…

\- Oui, on serait libres.

\- Et penser comme tous les humains normaux qu'un jour nos rêves se réaliseront.

\- Utiliser nos jambes pour courir après nos rêves…

\- C'est ça. »

Shizuo repassa en position d'attaque.

« Tu essaies de faire quoi, là ?

\- D'avoir une conversation bizarre avec toi.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Autre chose que les habituels « Je vais te tuer ».

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. »

Il se déplaça sur le bord du trottoir, faisant comme s'il marchait sur un fil. Shizuo le gardait du coin de l'œil. Il avait beau bouger, il restait à porter du blond et de son arme de fortune.

« Tu imagines si un jour on était vraiment libre ? On serait comme des papillons cherchant la lumière, à courir après le bonheur et tout ça, à s'en brûler les ailes. »

S'arrêtant en équilibre sur le bord, il regarda sérieusement le blond. Cela le surprit un peu, c'était presque la première fois qu'il était sérieux comme ça.

« Mais nos rêves inaccessibles sont à la hauteur de nos cœurs, faut juste que nous n'ayons pas de regrets. »

Il écoutait le brun, c'était déjà une chose rare, et y réfléchissait sérieusement. Notamment où ça menait, cette conversation.

« On continue de toujours cacher des choses à nos proches, à nous même, à les dissimuler dans nos poches comme des mouchoirs sales. Et ce, sans raisons particulières. Pas d'histoire de colère ou de tristesse. »

Il avait beau se retourner les méninges, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Ce qu'il disait était juste, assez vrai les concernant. Mais c'était inhabituel. Il parlait et restait à portée des coups de Shizuo. Et ce changement l'intéressait assez pour qu'il veuille écouter la suite.

« La vie, c'est comme les chansons qu'on chantonne qui ont des paroles étranges. On sait que c'est bizarre, et pourtant on continue de la vivre. Tout le temps, à chaque événement. On continue de chantonner, même le front au sol. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on sent que notre cœur bat rapidement. Et pour nous, c'est d'autant plus vrai qu'on se trouve dans cet état souvent.

\- Et c'est pour ça, parce qu'on se sent vivant tellement de fois, que rien ne peut nous arrêter. Qu'on peut dire que rien ne peut nous empêcher d'avoir des rêves et d'y courir après. »

A Izaya d'être surpris par le blond. Qui commençait à deviner où tout cela allait venir.

« C'est la suite logique de la voie que nous avons pris.

\- Ainsi on montre de quoi nous sommes faits.

\- Même si nous sommes malades ou incapables de parler, la voix enrouée, on continue de chanter, et ce plus fort que les autres.

\- Nous sommes humains.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas. Pas plus que moi. »

S'il s'était prit un camion à pleine vitesse, il n'aurait pas été plus choqué. Un rire sans joie éclaté entre les murs.

« Nous sommes libres, Shizu-chan. Ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas humains ! Nous sommes libérés de toutes leurs contraintes ! Et on veut toujours aller plus haut, visant le ciel ! Même si on s'y perd, on continuerait de s'y déplacer ! La liberté n'a pas de visage fixe, c'est une idée ! »

Les bras tendus voulant attraper le plafond céleste, il était prit dans ses mots.

« Nous sommes libres, Shizu-chan ! On veut qu'il existe un endroit pour nous, où nos rêves se réaliseront ! Et tu veux savoir un de mes rêves ? »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, il se retrouvait devant l'ancien barman, ces deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, attrapant ses joues.

« Que l'un de nous deux meure. Est-ce que ce n'est pas la pensée de tout le monde ? Que ce qui l'empêche de rêver, de vivre, disparaisse ? »

Deux yeux presque rouges étaient plongés dans ceux bruns couverts par des verres de soleil, comme s'ils les voyaient. Ils étaient dilatés comme fous. Et le garde du corps avait sa pensée confirmée. Aujourd'hui, l'un des deux allait mourir.

« Mais il y a bien une chose que tu n'auras pas, Shizu-chan.

\- De quoi ? »

Aussi prêts l'un de l'autre, chaque respiration envoyait un souffle sur le visage de l'autre. Et avec la petite taille de l'informateur, c'était juste sur ses lèvres.

« Le plaisir de me tuer.

\- Je te rassure, je ne vais pas mourir non plus.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra… »

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, le panneau vola vers le brun qui esquiva agilement, lâchant Shizuo. Séparés de quelques pas, ils se jaugeaient du regard. La chasse recommençait.

* * *

Butterfly - On/Off

Le manga ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson dont j'ai puisé l'inspiration. Seul ce texte est de moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il lui serrait la main doucement, de peur de la briser s'il le faisait trop fort. Elle paraissait si petite, si pâle, dans la sienne. Si fragile. Cette constatation l'avait toujours fait rire, il s'amusait parfois à la poser dans la sienne, doigts écartés pour comparer leur taille. Puis il les emmêlait, et regardait l'entrelacs avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Elle est forte, ta main, chaude aussi. C'est amusant de la comparer à la mienne ! »

Qui était trop blanche, trop froide. Un peu son opposé, lui qui est d'habitude si énergique.

Endormit dans ses draps blancs, ses cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller, ses traits étaient tirés, de profondes cernes ourlant ses yeux fermés.

« Il a encore maigrit, et semble de plus en plus fatigué… »

Peut-être, mais il n'avait rien perdu de cette aura qui l'entourait, même dans son sommeil. Un mélange de mystère et de curiosité. Un enfant de 23 ans, plein de cette énergie propre aux gamins. Avec une maladie incurable et létale, qui le forçait à garder le lit jusqu'à sa mort prochaine. Cela ne lui convenait pas, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Cela se voyait juste lorsqu'il regardait longuement, dans le vague, la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, assis, bloqué dans son lit et avec des sondes branchées partout dans ses bras. Il marquait facilement, il avait souvent des bleus énormes qui les maculaient, après une simple prise de sang. La blouse qu'il portait ne permettait pas de les dissimuler.

Ce moment de flottement auquel il assistait quand il était réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il était beau lorsqu'il était éclairé par le soleil. Il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il souriait. De ce vrai sourire qu'il lui réservait, rien qu'à lui. Dès qu'il sentait qu'il était là, il reprenait un peu pied sur terre et l'accueillait comme s'il n'était pas malade, comme s'il n'était pas bloqué dans ce lit, cette chambre blanche. Il voulait sortir, sentir l'air frais voler dans ses cheveux, savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Il n'en parlait jamais de sortir, pourtant. Il restait cloitré là, avec ces odeurs de médicaments et de détergent.

« Tiens, Shizu-chan ! »

Encore et toujours ce surnom. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, l'appelant encore et toujours comme ça. Même quand leur relation avait changée, pour devenir plus intime, plus passionnelle, plus fusionnelle. Ce surnom le poursuivait, même s'il évoluait. Il était dit avec un ton plus chantant, plus heureux, plus doucement. Amoureux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas encore eu droit. Abruti par les médicaments ou non, il dormait profondément. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux brun rougeoyants, et dit un bonjour à sa façon. Et ce, depuis deux heures. Deux heures qu'il tenait cette petite main froide entre les siennes, tentant de la réchauffer, passant son pouce en des cercles concentriques sur le dos. Les veines s'y détachaient en un réseau bleuté sous la peau fine, ses doigts squelettiques pas plus épais que des branches. Sa poitrine montait et s'affaissait en un mouvement lent et régulier. Il n'avait heureusement pas besoin de masque. Pas encore.

Son autre main se dirigea vers le visage endormit. Il prit une joue en coupe, la caressant doucement. La peau était encore douce, ses doigts rencontrant une pommette saillante. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait revoir cette étincelle, cette petite luciole qui s'endormait la nuit tombée, mais qui lorsqu'elle restait éveillée brillait d'un éclat magnifique.

Prit dans son observation, il n'avait pas remarqué que la main qu'il tenait s'était refermée sur la sienne. Il n'avait jamais sentie la force qu'on exerçait sur lui, celle là encore moins. Ce fut quand il regarda de nouveau leurs mains croisées qu'il remarqua les jointures fermées. Communicant lui aussi sa force à ce corps affaiblit par ce lien, il serra un peu plus fort la sienne. Les paupières frémirent un peu la respiration s'accéléra aussi.

« Il se réveille… »

Avec lenteur, les paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux yeux bruns fatigués. Ils mirent du temps avant de s'habituer à la luminosité de la fin d'après midi, papillonnant rapidement. Il y avait même des petites larmes qui s'étaient formées durant le cours du processus. Il ne bougeait pas, restant à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il eu finis son petit réveil, durant lequel il avait grogné, passé une main devant ses yeux, il fixa le plafond. Il se sentait sans vie et fatigué, là. Pas envie de bouger. Sa sieste n'avait pas pu le reposer suffisamment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une personne à ses côtés. Une présence rassurante, réconfortante, aimée. Une source de chaleur autour de sa main. Bougeant légèrement la tête dans cette direction, il vit Shizuo assis sur une chaise, ses yeux bruns chauds et un fin sourire, justes adressés à lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément. Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage, alors qu'il tenta de commencer à se lever. Bien vite, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à rester allongé.

« Tu es trop fatigué, reste allongé. Je vais m'en aller.

\- Non, s'il te plait, reste ! »

Il avait ce visage de chien battu, contre lequel il ne pouvait strictement pas lutter. Se rasseyant, il soupira un peu devant la tête de mule qu'il avait en face. Au moins, il le voyait réveillé. Avec cet éclat particulier dans les yeux.

« Une petite luciole… »

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait lâché ses mots qu'une fois qu'il vu le regard interrogatif posé sur lui.

« Une luciole… ? »

Un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un moment déjà s'éleva à ses oreilles. Clair, limpide, il coulait de source. Et qu'il lui plaisait…

« Drôle de surnom, une luciole ! Tu as de ces idées parfois ! »

Il continuait de rire, joyeux. En face, il ne pouvait même pas se sentir froissé, en colère. Il n'entendait que ce bruit singulier qui ravissait ses oreilles. Son fin sourire s'élargit. Qu'il était heureux.

« Ma luciole. »

Le rire c'était tu, le sourire agrandit. Sans se brusquer, il se releva en position assise. Maintenant, face à face, ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre avec plaisir. Au-delà des mots, cette communication silencieuse faisait passer tant d'émotions différentes. C'était comme ça qu'il n'avait pas raté la mélancolie qui avait saisie les yeux rougeoyants.

« Tu sais qu'il en existe d'autre, des lucioles. »

Il voyait, sans même qu'il le dise ouvertement, de quoi il parlait.

« Il y en a d'autres qui seront surement prêtes à éclairer ton monde, bien plus lumineuses et fortes que moi, une fois que je serais endormit. »

Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il la sentait trembler un peu, pas longtemps, contre sa peau. Il la serra un peu plus.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai besoin que de toi.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais l'humain est fait pour ne pas être seul. Tu dis ça aujourd'hui. Demain, ce sera différent…

\- Non. »

Il avait lâché sa main, qui pendant un cours instant chercha de nouveau la chaleur avant de se réfugier sous le drap. Un grincement de chaise. Deux mains qui saisissent le visage.

« Tu es unique, irremplaçable. Tu es le seul que je veux et que j'aurais à mes côtés. »

Ses doigts recueillirent les perles salées qui commençaient à couler aux coins des yeux. Emus par ses mots simples, et pourtant dit avec autant de force, il lâchait enfin prise sur les émotions négatives qu'il dissimulait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait accepter ses mots qu'une fois son bagage un peu plus léger. Et c'était le bon moment. Deux bras encerclèrent son corps fin, trop fin, pour le coller contre un torse chaud, faisant attention aux perfusions.

« Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, à dire que tu ne vaux rien. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Je voudrais simplement rester à tes côtés, et voir le monde… Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus… »

Il caressait ce dos agité de spasmes, tentant de l'apaiser un peu plus. Il avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou, continuant d'y déverser des larmes. Lui-même avait son nez dans les mèches brunes, respirant leur léger parfum. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il ne se permettait qu'avec lui, pleurer sans retenu.

« J'aimerais que le temps ralentisse, ou même s'arrête… J'aimerais ne jamais pouvoir m'endormir, toujours rester éveillé. Avoir plus de temps…

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais. Mais on doit faire avec ce qu'on a… »

Un reniflement un peu plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Le visage du brun de nouveau en face de lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire devant celui-ci. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant avec un gros chagrin, avec son nez et ses yeux tous rouges.

« Alors, au lieux de broyer du noir, il faut vivre à fond ce qu'il reste. »

Tirant un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon, il le présenta au malade qui y installa directement son nez. Il souffla un bon coup, alors que Shizuo continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre faible devant lui. Absolument pas.

« Tu as fini ?

\- Hm hmm… »

Un dernier petit reniflement, et la crise de larme était finie. Les seuls vestiges étaient les yeux rouges et les sillons humides. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, agitant la chevelure rebelle.

« Bon garçon. »

Il se la fit chasser tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posé, le brun devenu boudeur.

« J'ai 23 ans quand même…

\- On dirait pas, parfois ! »

Une idée germa dans son esprit pendant qu'il voyait le brun ronchonnant dans son coin.

« Tu peux tenir debout ?

\- Hm ? Mouais, pas longtemps… Pour… Hey ! »

Le drap blanc avait volé de ses jambes, pendant qu'une main attrapant son bras le tira en dehors. Chancelant sur ses jambes qui ne pouvaient pas porter son poids bien longtemps, il ployât contre le corps de l'ancien barman. Il n'était pas bien lourd, et avec la force du blond, il se retrouva dans les airs en peu de temps.

« Poses tes pieds sur les miens, et mets tes bras autour de mon cou.

\- Tu veux faire un slow sans musique ? Drôle d'idée !

\- Je veux juste danser avec ma petite luciole.

\- Avec ça ? »

Un sourire en coin, il montra tous les tuyaux qui partaient de son corps et qui empêchait toute mobilité.

« Une luciole accrochée à un fil… Une boule de disco artisanale !

\- Pff, aujourd'hui tu as mangé un clown ! »

Non. Il avait juste vu le docteur avant d'arriver dans cette chambre. Et il ne lui avait donné aucune bonne nouvelle. Vraiment aucune.

« Blague à part, est ce que tu ne voudrais pas sortir ?

\- Sortir ?

\- Aller dehors, respirer l'air frais, te balader… »

A chaque mot qu'il disait, des étoiles s'allumaient dans ses yeux.

« A une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu m'emmènes dehors, et tu restes avec moi.

\- Bien sur. »

Mais il y avait un détail toujours présent, bien physique. Et une donnée à prendre en compte.

« Comment obtenir une autorisation de sortie… Ils ne me la donneront jamais….

\- Pourquoi leur demander ? »

Relevant la tête, interrogatif, il tomba sur le visage mi-sérieux, mi-amusé du blond.

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui ai les plans, et toi les muscles pour les réaliser.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée justement, pour utiliser cette force ? »

Oh que si, qu'il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et qu'elle idée ! Il rigola un peu, la pensée folle faisant son chemin.

« Sérieusement, Shizu-chan…

\- Allez, échappons nous… Que je te montre un endroit spécial. »

Quelques mots prononcés au creux de l'oreille, qui firent frissonner le plus petit. Quelle promesse magnifique…

« S'il te plait, Shizu-chan, emmènes moi loin d'ici…

\- C'est partit alors. »

XXX

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, plongeant le monde dans l'ombre et les bruits devenant différents de la journée. Un nouveau monde sur la même planète.

Ils marchaient main dans la main, l'un derrière l'autre, éclairés par une lampe torche. Le brun se laissait guider sans le moindre doute. Il avait confiance.

« Tu as des soucis pour dormir ses derniers temps ?

\- Pourquoi tu abordes ce sujet maintenant ? »

L'atmosphère était toujours décontracte, le brun avait encore cette capacité de faire passer toute conversation pour anodine.

« Tu étais sous somnifères, cet aprem, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est la seule méthode que j'ai pour dormir, maintenant. Je suis complètement insomniaque, et j'en ai assez de compter les moutons au-delà de mille sans effets.

\- Je vois…

\- J'ai plus ma bouillote personnelle, vois-tu.

\- Attends, c'est comme ça depuis que tu es à l'hôpital ?! »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, le blond faisant face au brun. Il lui répondit par un nonchalant haussement d'épaule et un hochement de tête. Quoi, c'était pas sa faute si dormir seul ne lui convenait plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

« Puis bon, je ne suis pas trop fatigué, donc je tiens le coup. »

Menteur. Il avait des cernes aussi grandes que ses yeux. Tout était déréglé. Ils le savaient tous deux. Ils laissaient ça de côté, pourtant. Ce n'était pas le temps des disputes. Reprenant leur marche, le plus petit s'interrogeait sur leur destination. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient quitté la civilisation pour s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Les criquets faisaient écho au vent dans les feuilles, une symphonie forestière naissant naturellement. Quelques fois, des hululements retentissaient.

« Dis, on va où comme ça ?

\- Surprise. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ca va, ça va… »

En vrai, il commençait à fatiguer. Ils n'allaient pas vite, mais l'effort devenait trop long pour lui, qui manquait cruellement d'exercice. Il arrivait à dissimuler sa fatigue. Et dire que dans le passé, il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'une forme olympique. Il se sentit voler pendant un court instant, ces pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans les bras du blond, une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il se serait débattu.

« C'en est presque gênant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on est presque arrivé. »

En effet, quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient atteints une vaste clairière. Et la féerie du moment avait figé le brun. Des lucioles. Des milliers de lucioles, de petits insectes luisant, s'agitaient dans les aires, créant un ballet de lumières éblouissantes. Tout contre lui, il avait senti le brun s'agiter, se relevant vers les lucioles. Il avait chuchoté un « alors » à son oreille, qui eu pour réponse un « magnifique ». Il s'était tourné vers lui, levant ses yeux dans les siens, regardant son visage, avant de murmurer un « magnifique » de nouveau. Celui là n'avait aucun rapport avec les lumières en elles-mêmes.

S'installant au sol, il s'allongea avec le corps du plus petit contre lui, tous deux regardants les insectes se mêler aux étoiles. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air. Il respirait enfin. Se callant un peu contre le blond, il souriait. Qu'il était bien ici, contre lui. Oublié, sa maladie, oublié, sa condition physique, oublié, le compte à rebours. Juste eux deux et la nature.

Peu à peu, il sentait ses paupières papillonner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation, sans les médicaments.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

Une main s'était égarée dans ses cheveux, les caressants distraitement, celle appartenant au bras qui lui servait d'oreiller.

« Non, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment avec toi…

\- Me dis pas que tu vas me faire la tête si je t'y force ?

\- Peut être… »

Il soupira un peu devant le comportement du brun.

« Et si tu as un baiser de bonne nuit, c'est bon ?

\- Ouiiiii ! »

Se tournant vers le plus petit, il rapprocha doucement leur visage. Englobant la joue de sa main libre, il continuait de s'approcher. Fermant les yeux, ils posèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Les faisant bouger, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. A court d'air, ils se séparèrent peu de temps avant de, de nouveau fondre sur la bouche de l'autre. Ils sentaient l'urgence, le temps qui s'échappait trop rapidement entre leurs doigts. Un dernier baiser, et ils étaient haletants.

« Alors, ça te va, comme baiser de bonne nuit ?

\- Moui, ça me va. »

\- Jamais content, hein ?

\- Avec toi ? Si, toujours ! »

Se collant l'un contre l'autre, ils écoutaient la respiration de l'autre. Celle du brun commençait doucement à ralentir. Significativement.

« Que j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, que cet instant dure à jamais.

\- Moi aussi. Allez, dors, maintenant.

\- Je t'aime, Shizuo. »

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous ces mots. Que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus entendus dit comme ça. Doux, amoureux. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Izaya. »

A ses côtés, le brun qui avait fermé les yeux, sourit tendrement à ces mots. Qu'ils étaient doux à ses oreilles. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le blond, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus faible.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les adieux. Alors dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

\- Je n'aime pas non plus les aux revoir.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'un rêve… Et la prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, nous serons côte à côte… »

Ses mots étaient de plus en plus faibles, pour ne devenir qu'un murmure au creux de son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, Shizuo…

\- Bonne nuit, petite luciole… »

Un dernier éclat de rire. Et le silence.

Ses larmes étaient amères et silencieuses.

Une petite luciole vint se poser sur le front du brun. Quand elle s'envola, il déposa ses lèvres à la place.

« Dors bien… »

* * *

Fireflies - Owl Citiy

Le manga ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson dont j'ai puisé l'inspiration. Seul ce texte est de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il avait horreur, c'était la mort. Il n'aimait pas la voir. Ni la donner. Encore moins y être confronté. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce. Pas avec ce cercueil ouvert. Pas avec ces personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas comme il l'avait connu, et qui, pour s'alléger la conscience, venait lui rendre un dernier hommage. Même sa famille jouait ce jeu affreux.

Cette atmosphère générale l'avait repoussé instinctivement. Il était parti se réfugier à l'extérieur, adossé contre le mur de la bâtisse, s'allumant une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs. Il avait arrêté depuis que sa maladie c'était déclarée. Des personnes qu'il avait vues dans la pièce, il n'avait vu aucun de ses « amis proches ». De parfaits inconnus pour lui. Qui n'étaient jamais venus le voir quand il était à l'hôpital. Il s'en souvenait, personne n'était venu spontanément. Sauf deux trois personnes qu'il avait refoulé, devinant leurs intentions malhonnêtes. Et il n'avait pas voulu être vu comme ça. Seul Shizuo était autant entêté pour venir quand même. Et puis, ils en avaient besoin, de ce voir avant la fin. Sa bouche s'était crispée, ses dents resserrées autour du rouleau de tabac. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer ici, devant eux. De garder ses larmes que lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer quand il revoyait ce moment dans la clairière, leur dernier. Son visage paisible éclairé par les lucioles. De sa main dans la sienne, devenant un peu plus froide, toujours un peu plus froide. Et ce sourire doux, apaisé, sur ce visage devenu si blanc.

« Putain de cancer…

Alors ce ne serait pas le moment d'en attraper un, n'est ce pas, Shizu-chan ? »

Il avait eu, et encore maintenant, une telle présence, qu'il pouvait entendre ses mots sans qu'il ne le soit pas. Retirant la cigarette de sa bouche, il la fixa entre ses doigts se consumer lentement. Rentrant dans la salle, il la jeta à moitié entamée sur le sol caillouteux.

L'habillage du cercueil était très beau. Ils avaient fait du bon travail. Il reposait sur un drap blanc, habillé d'un costard qui lui allait parfaitement.

« Manque juste son côté énergique, c'est trop stricte pour lui… »

La veillée était terminée, les fausses larmes versées, des « il nous manquera » digne de films de séries Z, les croque-morts commençaient à faire sortir les personnes vers le cimetière. Ils laissaient encore deux minutes aux proches. La famille et les amis partis, Shizuo resta seul avec lui. S'asseyant au bord du cercueil, il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux lisses du brun, les ébouriffants un peu. Tout en laissant glisser sa main sur la peau froide, il descendit jusqu'au col boutonné jusqu'en haut. Il défit les deux premiers boutons.

« Voilà qui te ressemble un peu plus. Je ne partagerais ton sourire avec personne, pourtant. Et mes larmes non plus. »

XXX

L'enterrement c'était passé dans le silence entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés et de la pluie qui tombait averse sur le cortège en noir. Il s'occupait de fermer la marche, trainant même du pied. Il ne voulait pas avancer.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus, à chaque fois que le cercueil s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Centimètre.

Par.

Centimètre.

Impossible.

De.

Respirer.

Il avait envie de se jeter sur cette boîte et d'y arracher l'informateur. De le secouer pour qu'il se réveille et l'appel Shizu-chan comme avant. De le garder prêt de lui pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il étouffait sous la pluie battante.

Impuissant.

L'eau agglomérait ses cheveux en des paquets sur son visage. Il s'en fichait.

Il était trempe. Il s'en fichait.

Une part de lui était morte en même temps que le brun.

La cérémonie finit, il avait mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde était partis. Enfin seul. Enfin seuls. Rien que le bruit de la pluie et de sa respiration erratique. Il commençait même à voir flou. Il s'assit à côté de la pierre tombale nouvellement installée.

« Désolé, j'ai pas amené de fleurs. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Il regardait d'un œil mauvais les tas de gerbes colorées dessus, ce demandant si c'était acceptable de se défouler dessus. Préférant laisser tout sortir, il balaya d'un geste rageur les fleurs, leurs pétales se dispersant tout autour. La bête était sortie. Elle rugissait sa douleur, déchainant sa fureur.

Il avait mal.

Il allait mal.

Il n'arrivait plus à vivre « normalement ».

A pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Peu importait si le monde continuait de tourner, ou s'arrêter. Seul restait gravé dans le marbre ce nom qui lui était chère.

« Tu sais, Shizu-chan, j'abandonne l'idée que tu es un monstre. »

Cette voix qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais.

Son regard avait changé peu à peu. Le sien aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais trop su pourquoi. Ils savaient juste qu'ils ne voulaient plus ce faire la guerre.

Ses yeux qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Ils appréciaient de plus en plus la compagnie de l'autre, oubliant qu'ils étaient ennemis mortels. Ils souriaient. Ils souriaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Et pas de ce sourire hypocrite ou colérique. De vrais sourires heureux.

Cette bouche qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais.

Ils étaient passés par une courte case amitié avant de sortir ensemble. Et cela coulait de source, comme s'ils devaient depuis le début être tous les deux. Cela avait été les trois mois les plus heureux de leur vie. Littéralement.

Avant la chute.

XXX

Il avait juste retenu les mots « incurables », « mortelle ». il n'avait que sentit la main qu'il tenait serrer la sienne avec force, ses ongles s'enfonçant presque dans sa peau. Il ne retenait que ce sourire et ces yeux aux bords des larmes quand il l'avait regardé.

« Je vais mourir, Shizu-chan. »

XXX

Ses poings brisaient les vases, s'écorchant sur les débris. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il continuait de frapper, frapper, frapper. A ne plus sentir ses mains. A s'épuiser. Dans un dernier cri, il tapa le sol à l'en faire trembler.

La pluie battait de plus en plus fort. Il se sentait fondre. Il était vidé. De force. D'énergie. De vie.

« Tu dois vivre. Je ne te permettrais pas de me suivre. Sinon, je te botterais le cul et te tuerais enfin comme j'aurais dû faire depuis huit ans ! »

Il avait beau rigoler à moitié, il était sérieux. Il lui avait fait promettre. Mais il se demandait déjà s'il pourrait la tenir. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu me manques… »

Il regarda le ciel noir qui continuait à déverser ses litres d'eau, coulant sur son visage. La pluie lui piquait les yeux.

« Tu ne voulais pas mourir, tu es mort. Maintenant, je veux mourir, mais je ne peux pas. »

Il se devait de se relever et vivre pour deux. Garder tous ces bons et beaux moments en vie dans son cœur. Il avait toujours cru ces films trop mielleux, trop éloignés de la vérité. Mais en réalité, c'était assez proche. Il se serait bien plongé dans un champ de flammes pour l'avoir avoué. Et il aurait bien voulu être éviscéré par le brun comme à la belle époque.

« Pourquoi je me rappel de notre première fois ? »

Comme une vague, sa colère refluait, sa peine formait une écume qui disparaissait sur le sable de sa conscience. La mer se calmait. Les nuages s'éloignaient. Et un coucher de soleil à nul autre pareil resplendissait.

« Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? On ne l'avait jamais fait, ni l'un ni l'autre, à 23 ans. Tu t'étais fichu de moi, avec tes « puceaux ». Je faisais pareil, alors qu'on se découvrait peu à peu. Mais toi tu disais que tu n'étais l'exclusivité d'aucun humain. Ils avaient tous les mêmes droits. Alors tu n'es pas devenu la propriété d'un humain. Tu es devenu ma propriété. Tu avais doucement rigolé à mes mots, mais tu n'avais pas nié. Cela restait imparfait, ce début, cette première. Mais elle a une place spéciale dans mon cœur. »

S'asseyant à côté de la tombe, la pluie tombant encore lourdement, il se mit à rire tout en sortant ses cigarettes. Il les broya sous sa main avant de les remettre dans sa poche pour les jeter plus tard.

« J'aime pas cet endroit. C'est froid, austère, mort… Si j'avais pu choisir, ce serait à la plaine aux lucioles… »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'abimait dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il ne sentait pas la faim, le froid extérieur. Seul restait cette chaleur qu'il sentait au creux de sa main et de sa poitrine. Il vu juste une petite luciole braver la pluie pour se poser sur la pierre tombale. Il fixa l'insecte luisant un moment, avant de tendre la main devant lui en direction du petit être. Qui s'envola pour se poser sur son nez.

« On dirait la facétie de ma luciole… »

Qui malgré tout continuait de rayonner. Même lorsqu'elle perdait tout appétit. Même lorsqu'elle commençait à fatiguer à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Même lorsqu'elle restait éveillée pendant de longues heures et en dormait très peu.

Se relevant, tout en faisant mine de s'épousseter, l'insecte s''envola pour voleter un court instant autour de lui.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je pense qu'il se fait tard. »

L'animal se reposa sur la pierre marquée, sous le regard et le sourire du blond.

« Tu t'occupes de lui et d'animer cet endroit pour moi ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

Un dernier regard pour la tombe, il se retourna et quitta le cimetière. Le cœur encore lourd, au supplice.

« A la prochaine… »

* * *

Une suite de Fireflies, de Owl City, qui n'a pas eu droit à une chanson-support.


	4. Chapter 4

Il avait bloqué sur cette vidéo à peine ses yeux posés dessus. Quelques secondes étaient passées, il ne pouvait que continuer à la regarder.

Dessus, il le regardait. Juste lui, rien que lui.

Il le regardait bouger. Ses moindres mouvements, il les observait. La fluidité, la lenteur qu'il mettait volontairement dedans. L'érotisme avec lequel il faisait bouger son corps, ses membres.

Il tournait autour de la barre, lentement, sensuellement. Il évoluait dessus comme s'il s'agissait de lui-même, une extension de son corps.

Sa main qui passait sur son corps, longeait son visage, tout en regardant la caméra. Comme s'il sentait les regards de tous ses observateurs, et le leur rendait.

Ses doigts qui parcouraient sa peau pale, longeant ses épaules, ses abdos, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, avant de continuer, passant sur son ventre, ses hanches…

Ses mouvements se décomposaient, tellement lents, qu'ils attisaient plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il savait y faire pour faire monter la tension, doucement, tranquillement, sans se presser. Comme s'il avait tout son temps.

Il était beau. Il était même très bien foutu. Trop bien foutu pour sa santé mentale.

Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, il tombait dans la spirale infernale de la luxure. Cet éclat qui brillait, qui disait « Viens, je ne suis qu'à toi ». A peine il le voyait qu'il voulait le toucher. Il faisait tout pour que les gens qui le voyaient en aient envie.

Il en devenait fou. Il ne pouvait que le regarder bouger, derrière cet écran, impossible de le toucher. Alors qu'il faisait tout pour charmer son public, pour le séduire, et il y arrivait tellement bien. Il savait faire les bons gestes, au bon moment. Il te faisait rentrer dans sa dance, par sa dance, prêt à te faire exploser. Il voulait le goûter, savoir quelle saveur avait ce jeune homme qui devinait la moindre de ses pensées avant qu'il ne les ait.

Il avait juste droit à un avant-gout, il ne pouvait regarder la vidéo en entier. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, cela suffisait à le mettre dans un de ces états…

Dans la description de la vidéo, il y avait l'adresse de la boite dans lequel il bossait.

Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas y aller un jour.

Il s'agissait d'un club reculé, dans une ruelle acculée, qui n'ouvrait que tard le soir, le crépuscule déjà couché. A la nuit tombée, il se mettait à danser. Dans la salle embrumée par les fumées des cigarettes allumées, les projecteurs entièrement tournés vers lui mais qui ne lui rendait pas sa beauté. Il ne pouvait que le regarder de loin, s'impatientant, perdant patience de le voir si loin. De là où il était, il ne pouvait que le regarder, se disant que la distance, qu'elle soit technologique ou physique, le faisait vraiment chier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, à porter de ses doigts ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher, comme il l'avait tant rêvé, désiré ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être assis devant lui, au lieu de sur la scène ?

Il avait besoin de lui juste devant lui.

Dans ses rêves, c'était caresses et sueur. Dans ses draps, enroulés, leur deux corps emmêlés. Lui prêt à chevaucher, lui à bouger.

Caresser du bout des doigts le visage fin, descendre en touchant le coup jusqu'à ce dos, continuer jusqu'à la rondeur des fesses, les saisir à pleine.

Il l'aurait rien que pour lui, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Dans toutes les positions, avec tous les mouvements, tant qu'ils pouvaient se coller l'un à l'autre et se faire plaisir.

Ils réalisaient tout ce qu'il voulait, n'importe où.

Il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient réaliser. Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait au bord de l'explosion.

Il le voyait au dessus de lui, son sourire en coin sur son visage malicieux, ses yeux rougeoyant légèrement voilés par l'envie. Son corps pâle, fin et couvert de sueur chevauchant le sien, tressautant au rythme de ses coups de rein. Il se mouvait sur lui avec cette même fluidité que lorsqu'il bougeait sur sa barre. Et sa voix qui s'élevait, forte, luxurieuse, résonnant à ses oreilles comme une mélodie ravissante qui ne l'apaisait en rien, au contraire. Il n'était qu'à lui. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Un feu qui brulait dans ses entrailles. Sous ses doigts, la peau était pareille, brulante, et douce. Qu'il aimait la caresser et la marquer.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que ses fantasmes se réalisent.

Il en avait marre de la distance entre lui et la scène, et de la technologie, il voulait l'avoir près de lui, le toucher, l'embrasser. Le faire sien, et qui sait, le garder à ses côtés. Partager sa folie avec lui, la chaleur de ses sentiments. Passer une étape.

Il en voulait. Et dans ses fantasmes, lui aussi en voulait. Oh que oui, qu'il en voulait.

Il en voulait, il en voulait, il en voulait. Et il se devait de lui en donner.

De la chaleur, de l'envie, de l'amour. Des caresses, du sexe, de la passion.

Il le regardait de loin, comme toujours. Et lui, il se demandait s'il le voyait. Ses yeux était toujours aguicheur, ses mouvements provocants. Il ne savait pas à qui c'était adressé. Il espérer que parmi la foule, il le voyait, il dansait pour lui. Qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui.

Les projecteurs qui ne lui rendaient pas honneur, dont il faisait fi.

La fumée qui rendait la salle embrumée, dont il passait outre.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas devant lui ?

Il avait besoin de l'avoir juste devant lui.

Juste pour lui. Qu'il ne puisse l'avoir que pour ses yeux à lui.

Il savait qu'il était fichu. Qu'il était trop obnubilé par _lui_ pour que sa vie redevienne _normale._ Pas sans lui.

* * *

Ayo Technology - Milow

Le manga ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson dont j'ai puisé l'inspiration. Seul ce texte est de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait reçu un message, un beau jour. Un e-mail d'un de ses « fans », qui le regardait souvent. Il en recevait des dizaines, des centaines par jour. Alors celle-là aurait dû finir comme les autres, avec une réponse qui fermait directement la discussion. Il se devait de garder une distance de sécurité avec ses spectateurs.

Et pourtant, celle-là l'avait attirée, l'avait alpaguée, l'avait envoutée. Juste quelques mots, justes quelques lettres, qui l'avaient percuté avec plus de force que n'importe quels coups de poings. Ça l'avait remué dans son ventre, avait agité son cœur. Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur ce message, impossible de les y décoller.

Juste trois mots, écrit noir sur blanc.

Ce message sortait un peu de l'ordinaire, juste par ces trois mots.

Il avait décidé de s'intéressait à cette personne. D'un peu plus près. Pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Qui pouvait dire « Je t'aime » aussi facilement ?

Cela cogitait dans sa tête, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Il avait réussit à nouer le contact. Il n'avait pas fermé le dialogue directement comme il le faisait avec les autres.

Il avait son e-mail. Il avait son image, qu'il lui avait envoyée pendant leur conversation. Il avait son cœur au bout du clavier.

Son visage était taillé à la serpe, dure, ses yeux bruns aux sourcils constamment froncés. Un visage masculin, surmontés de cheveux blonds courts et indomptables. Il le trouvait beau. Malgré son air bourru, il le trouvait beau. Presque magnifique. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par lui.

Du bout des doigts, il lui arrivait de caresser l'image qu'il avait de lui, passant doucement sur l'écran. Il avait envie de le toucher. De savoir à quel point sa peau était douce et chaude. Il voulait l'avoir en face.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. S'il pouvait sombrer pour lui, ou non.

Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une personne derrière un écran. Que tout pouvait être faux. c'était artificiel, sans fondement autre que de croire ou non. Il pouvait à tout moment le laisser, passer à une autre folie. Ne plus l'aimer. Et tout ça, sous ce ciel artificiel, cela avait une autre dimension que la réalité.

Et puis en fait non.

Leur réalité se mélangeait avec le virtuel. Parce que leurs vies étaient le virtuel.

Ils s'écrivaient. Ils s'envoyaient des messages. Des mots simples, remplis d'émotions. Mais que l'écran ne pouvait pas transmettre. L'écran qui les séparait formatait leurs sentiments. Ce qui était logique, ce n'était qu'une machine qui tentait de transmettre des émotions humaines sous formes de chiffres binaires.

Alors pour éviter ça, il faisait tout pour danser pour lui. Son corps faisait passer ses émotions plus efficacement que les mots pixélisés. Il dansait pour lui, faisant passer à travers ses gestes, ses doigts qui parcouraient sa peau, le désire qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus pour lui. Sans l'avoir vu, sans l'avoir rencontré, il le voulait. Et il voulait qu'en échange, il le désire aussi. Qu'il ne veuille que lui, qu'il l'aime encore plus.

Et cela marchait. Malgré l'écran, il pouvait faire passer cette passion presque charnelle.

Même si la machine ne pouvait transmettre que par paquets de donnés téléchargés.

Même si les mots étaient copiés collés.

Il voulait cet amour, il voulait le sauver. Il voulait le rendre réel.

L'amour, ce n'était virtuelle.

Il avait appris qu'il était venu à son club. Qu'il l'avait vu en vrai. Il l'observait de loin, ne pouvant se rapprocher. Il croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

C'était faux.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Il l'avait directement vu. A peine avait-il passé la porte du club, ses yeux avaient captés ses cheveux. Et puis son visage. Et il avait, enfin, dansé pour lui. En vrai. En réalité. Et pas derrière un écran. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait regardé. Il avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé, encore plus. Toujours plus.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait autre chose que de s'écrire. Tout avait commencé derrière un écran, par un monde virtuel. A travers un clavier, à travers des pixels.

Leur rencontre c'était faite toujours à distance.

Ils voulaient se voir face à face.

Ils voulaient se toucher.

Ils voulaient s'aimer.

* * *

Pomme C - Calogero

Une suite/ Partie qui se passe en parallèle de Ayo Technology

Le manga ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson dont j'ai puisé l'inspiration. Seul ce texte est de moi.


	6. Chapter 6

J'étais tranquillement assis le long du mur quand tu es arrivé. Toujours armé de ton fidèle panneau de signalisation plié, tu m'avais regardé de haut sur ce coup là. C'était vrai que moi sanguinolent par ta faut, il y avait de quoi être fière. Tu voulais m'achever. Mais je n'étais que laissé pour mort. Je ne l'étais pas encore.

Ce fut pourquoi tu étais si surpris quand je me suis relevé et que tout en dégainant ma lame, je t'ai attaqué.

…

Tu ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute ? Et ce, pour toujours ? Tu es le mal de cette ville, troublant la quiétude, la normalité d'Ikebukuro, et ce pour ton bon plaisir. Je ne peux pas te laisser plus longtemps vivant ici. C'est la bonne chose à faire, n'est ce pas ? Tu es le mal. Il faut qu'on te chasse. C'est la meilleure option.

…

Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, tu te mens à toi-même, tu sais ? Tout ce que tu penses est faux. Tu n'es pas un justicier ici-bas, tu es juste un monstre de bas-étage.

…

Ce soir encore, ils courent dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. C'est peut-être la dernière fois, un dernier galla d'honneur. Une danse avec la mort. Le brun dansant avec le blond, le blond dansant avec le brun, sous les directives du diable. Il était là, mais personne ne le voyait. Il présidait l'orchestre, et les faisait danser sur la scène qu'il avait préparée.

…

Ca y était. Il était coincé. Je sentais ma peau s'assécher, trembler. Tu étais vraiment acculé. Et tu le savais aussi. Tu me regardais froidement, même si tu souriais encore. Et je ne savais dire pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression de mourir en même temps que toi.

« C'est un monde faux dans lequel tu vis. Alors je m'en vais le quitter dans pas longtemps.

\- Dis lui au revoir maintenant. »

Le diable rigolait de ce slow qu'ils lui donnaient, s'en était dégoulinant de mièvrerie justicière d'un côté, et il se retrouvait dans les actes de l'autre. Il dansait avec le diable, s'en était rendu compte, mais pas assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce soir, l'au revoir.

Il fallait juste attendre, attendre.

« C'est finis, ce sont les adieux.

\- Tu sais que le diable nous voit ?

\- Il est même juste en face de moi.

\- Alors saches juste qu'il a toujours un coup d'avance. Et qu'il va falloir attendre avant de l'achever. »

Il s'était échappé. Il avait réussi à lui échapper. Tout ça se terminait avec un « A la prochaine, Shizu-chan… »


	7. Chapter 7

Le monde tournait autour de lui, n'étant plus que bruits discordants et flashes de lumières. Il avait mal à la tête. Il n'était que douleur.

Il n'avait plus de mémoire, plus d'identité. Plus rien.

Il avait la gorge sèche, les mains moites. Il transpirait, il avait froid.

Il y avait une pensée rémanente dans le fouillis de sa tête. Le mot « abandon ».

Il avait la gorge sèche.

Il balança sa main autour de lui. Elle attrapa quelque chose, ressemblant à un… verre. Il le porta machinalement à ses lèvres. Le breuvage brulait sa gorge alors qu'il descendait.

Il commençait à entendre des mots, comme s'il était sous l'eau. La personne qui lui parlait devait être en train de crier. Il entendait de vagues « arrêtes… boire… ».

Mécaniquement, il répondait un « c'est le dernier » avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool. C'était bien de l'alcool qu'il buvait. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait soif. Alors il buvait.

Pour apaiser sa gorge douloureuse. Pour oublier jusqu'à son identité. Oublier la signification des mots. Et ainsi se délester de ce poids qui pesait dans son estomac, sur ses épaules.

Jusqu'à se sentir léger à s'accrocher aux lustres qui pendaient au dessus de sa tête. Avoir le même état d'esprit que quelqu'un qui ne pense pas au lendemain. Ne plus avoir à penser du tout, même. Dès que la dernière goûte de son verre glissait dans sa gorge, il remplissait d'une façon malhabile le récipient de nouveau. Avoir le verre aussi remplit que sa tête était vide.

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Alors il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, il sentait quand même le sommeil l'attirer. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Sinon, il le sentait, il allait se souvenir de choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait attendre le soleil pour s'endormir. Ne croiser personne ainsi. Chasser les fantômes de la nuit. Comme un enfant qui a peur du noir, et a besoin d'une veilleuse pour rejoindre le monde des rêves.

Mais déjà la trop grande consommation d'alcool le faisait papillonner des yeux. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il s'endormit, il ne savait où, il ne savait comment, un verre vide entre ses doigts.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait réveillé. Si c'était le ballet des gérants du bar qui s'occupaient de nettoyer le lieu. Si c'était le goût affreux de la nicotine mélangé à l'alcool dans sa bouche qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ou si c'était cette odeur, son odeur qui semblait lui rester dans le nez. En tous cas, il avait un mal de tête terrible.

L'impression d'avoir mille marteaux piqueurs qui martelaient sa tête de bruits stridents. Pour s'en être déjà tapé quelques unes, mais jamais de cette intensité, il savait reconnaitre une gueule de bois quand il l'avait. Ce trou noir entre son premier verre et le réveil, c'était caractéristique, aussi. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait fait la connerie de se souler à ce point, c'était pour oublier.

Il ricana.

Oh oui, que c'était utile ! Parce que là, il se prenait tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier, il s'en doutait, dans la face comme un coup de poing.

Qu'il avait honte de lui, putain.

Il rendit tripes et boyaux sur le lino gris de la boîte.

Et aux sucs gastriques se mélangeaient ses larmes amères.

Dieux, qu'il voulait l'oublier. Démons, qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Il voulait oublier. Il voulait l'oublier. Il voulait s'oublier.

Mais ce n'était que des vœux, pas la réalité.

Il voulait être libre, s'envoler.

Il ne faisait que se blesser davantage dans la foulée.

Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que s'accrocher aux chandeliers

Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent, ses pleurs passés.

Juste espérer l'impossible, tenir la nuit tombée.

Un verre toujours rempli, jamais vide, à sa portée.

Pour tenter de combler le vide de son corps en morceaux, abimé.

* * *

Sia - Chandelier


	8. Chapter 8

Il était revenu. Même s'il avait déclaré qu'il ne le ferait jamais, il était revenu. Revenu à ce coin de rue où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ou plutôt, où ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Il était pressé, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait percuté de plein fouet une plus petite taille que la sienne, et une forme plus fluette aussi. Il l'avait vue voler à son contact, avant d'atterrir le cul contre le béton du trottoir. Ils s'étaient regardés un instant, tous deux surpris. Puis il avait rigolé. Ce drôle de personnage assis sur le trottoir rigolait avec force. Et lui le regardait, complètement abasourdis. Il était tombé sur un drôle de phénomène. Tendant la main dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever, l'autre la prit avec reconnaissance. Une fois debout, il le salua et disparut au coin de la ruelle comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il avait haussé les épaules, avant de lui aussi repartir.

Il l'avait recroisé à ce même coin de rue, mais pas de la même façon. Ils s'étaient bousculés, sans que l'un ne tombe. Enfin, s'il y avait bien une personne qui serait tombée, c'était le plus petit d'eux deux. Ils s'étaient reconnus. Le plus petit l'avait pointé du doigt en l'appelant « Le monsieur qui fait tomber les gens ». Ce surnom l'avait de suite agacé, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer les surnoms qu'il allait lui donner. Pour peu qu'il lui en donne d'autres. Il avait juste haussé les épaules. Puis observé avec attention son interlocuteur. Bien plus petit que lui, il était aussi bien plus fin, plus le genre de personne à se faufiler partout comme une fouine. Son contraire, en fait. Les cheveux bruns, un peu longs, qui encadraient un visage aux yeux rougeoyants. Il était beau. Il avait vu ces lèvres remuer, il n'entendait rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres qu'il reconnecta un peu à la réalité. Et ce fut quand il remarqua de quoi il s'agissait, ou plutôt de qui, qu'il tomba le cul sur terre. Littéralement. Une paire de lèvres, appartenant à l'inconnue du coin de rue, c'étaient posées sur les siennes, après qu'il ait tiré sur sa cravate pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. L'autre c'était décalé aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, avait souris, et puis était repartis aussi rapidement que la première fois à ce coin de rue. Il était resté figé là, encore sous le choc. Il avait apprécié le baiser.

Ils c'étaient une dernière fois croisés à ce coin de rue une semaine après. Pas en se bousculant, pas en se faisant tomber. Leurs regards c'étaient croisés, tout simplement. Ils c'étaient regardés. Juste quelques secondes. Et il avait vu ses lèvres bouger en un « Je t'aime », avant qu'il ne disparaisse parmi la foule. En réponse, il avait hoché la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Il était revenu plusieurs fois, à ce coin de rue. Il ne l'avait pas revu. Une semaine. Deux semaines. Un mois. Six mois. Un an. Il avait commencé à désespérer de le revoir. Il n'était plus revenu à ce coin de rue par la suite. Il voulait passer à autre chose. Il voulait oublier ces rencontres courtes, et pourtant intenses.

Il avait essayé. Il avait tenu deux ans.

Et le revoilà à ce coin de rue. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas bouger. A faire comprendre qu'il était là, et qu'il y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

Il avait amené ses affaires, son sac de couchage, installé tout ça sur un bout du trottoir, et attendait. Il avait sortit sa clope, l'avait allumée, installé et à ses lèvres, et regardait l'image qu'il avait de cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom dans son esprit. Quand il croisait quelqu'un, il lui demandait s'il ne connaissait pas une personne correspond à la description qu'il en donnait.

Il attendait, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, observant la fumée qui montait vers le ciel. Parfois, des personnes donnaient des pièces. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Il était amoureux. Il avait découvert cet amour au moment où il l'avait perdu. Il n'était pas brisé, il avait juste le cœur brisé. Ce n'était pas logique. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger d'ici tant qu'il l'aimait encore.

Il pensait, peut être bêtement, qu'il allait revenir à cet endroit où ils c'étaient rencontrés, et qu'il le verrait à l'attendre à ce coin de rue. Il ne bougera pas de là, il ne bougera pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revu.

Parce que peut être qu'un jour, il reviendra à cet endroit où ils se sont rencontrés, et qu'il l'y verra attendre à ce coin de rue. Alors il ne bougera pas. Il ne bougera pas de là.

Un jour, un matin, des policiers se sont arrêtés près de lui. Ils l'avaient regardé de haut en bas, avant de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. il leur avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il attendait depuis un jour. Un mois. Ou peut être même une année. En réalité deux. Alors il resterait sur ce sol, sur ce coin de rue, qu'il vente qu'il neige qu'il pleuve. Parce que si cette personne savait, elle irait directement à ce coin de rue. Il le savait, il le sentait, s'il savait qu'il était là à l'attendre, il viendrait. Alors il ne bougerait pas.

Les gens parlent de cet homme qui attend une personne dans ce coin de rue. Il n'a pas de trous dans ses chaussures, dans ses vêtements, mais un énorme dans son cœur et dans son monde.

Et peut être que cet homme qui ne peut pas bouger deviendra célèbre. Qu'il sera tellement célèbre qu'il le verra dans les informations, et qu'il viendra à ce coin de rue. Parce qu'il saura que c'était lui qu'il attendait. Parce qu'il était l'homme qui ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il regardait le ciel, la fumée de sa cigarette qui montée lentement vers lui. Il attendait, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore. Il attendait à ce coin de rue où il c'étaient rencontrés. Jusqu'à ce que des pas, légers, ne se faufilent à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil de ce côté, enlevant sa cigarette. Une pression légèrement humide se fit sur ses lèvres. Et instinctivement, il y répondit. Il avait attendu ce moment, depuis si longtemps…

* * *

The Man Who Can't be Moved - The Script


	9. Chapter 9

C'était un Mercredi soir de Mai. Un moment hors du temps, où tout se confondait jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse, jusqu'à laisser uniquement le présent.

Dans un bar, je buvais beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Je buvais ce que je pouvais, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire à ce moment. Je m'étais à demi affalé sur le comptoir, mon verre à la main, faisant tourner le liquide à l'intérieur. Je commençais à voir flou, la quantité d'alcool dans mon sang ne devant pas aider. Et pourtant…

Tu avais attiré mon regard à peine tu étais entré. Tu ne semblais pas être un habitué des lieux, pourtant tu faisais tout comme.

Tu t'étais installé à côté de moi, alors que je m'étais relevé pour t'observer. Simplement, naturellement, tu avais tendu la main à mon intention, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Tu t'étais présenté. Je continuais de boire. Ton nom sonnait à mes oreilles comme un son harmonieux. Il me plaisait.

Je sentais qu'il fallait que je trouve un endroit pour disparaitre. Un océan, un lac, n'importe où pour me noyer. Parce que j'avais honte de me présenter comme ça. C'était ta présence à mes côtés qui me faisait me sentir comme ça.

Et pourtant, je voulais que ce moment soit figé dans le temps. Que tu restes à mes côtés. Parce qu'à un moment, tu devras bien t'en aller. Autour de toi, il y avait une ambiance spéciale. C'était surnaturel, irréel. Tu parlais à mes côtés, tu me parlais. Et je t'écoutais, j'écoutais tes mots, tes rires. Je me sentais privilégié d'être là, de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et toi, comment te sentais-tu ?

Est-ce que tu avais aussi l'impression de tomber dans une spirale enivrante, plus que n'importe quel alcool, et dont tu n'avais pas envie de sortir ?

Mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné mes rêves, que je ne rêve plus. Depuis ce Mercredi soir de Mai, les jours sont comme des Puzzles dont je ne trouve pas la solution, dont je ne parviens pas à résoudre, faute de pièce et de pouvoir les assembler.

Ces jours filent comme du gaz entre mes doigts. Je les regarde filer, les yeux brulants et rouges, hébété avec la bouche grande ouverte.

C'était le seul rêve, ce Mercredi soir de Mai, que je garde dans mon cœur.

Et dire que tu ne connais rien de moi. Je connais juste ton nom. Ton nom qui roule sur ma langue avec délice.

Et ce souvenir, qui persiste, alors que tout le reste meure. Un rêve qui continue de vivre…

* * *

You don't Know - Milow  
La chanson ainsi que Durarara ne m'appartiennent pas, seul ce texte est de ma personne


	10. Chapter 10

La cigarette à la bouche, les mains dans les poches et le visage qui portait ses éternelles lunettes de soleil relevé vers le soleil, Heiwajima Shizuo était en repos. Un petit jour de vacance salvateur. Un peu de répit dans la ville énergique qu'était Ikebukuro. Pas à faire le collecteur, le protecteur, pas à casser des figures. Juste la possibilité de flâner dans les rues à son envie, de se laisser porter par la foule. Qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien, de temps en temps.

Il marchait au petit bonheur la chance, sans but particulier. Il se baladait parmi les gens affairés. Il était en jour de pause. Les gens autour de lui s'agitaient. Il était en jour de pause. Tout n'était que bruit, empressement. Il était en jour de pause.

Un manteau noir bordé de fourrure le bouscula, il n'en avait cure. Il était en…

Il se retourna instantanément, regardant la sombre silhouette avancer parmi la population. Avisant un poteau de signalisation à sa portée, il faillit s'en saisir pour en frapper la puce qu'il venait de croiser, à n'en pas douter. Ses doigts encerclaient déjà la tige de fer, dans l'intension de l'en déloger du sol. Alors qu'il allait crier son fameux « Iza-yaaaa-kuuuuuuuun » et se jeter après l'informateur qui venait une fois de plus de le croiser à Ikebukuro, ce dernier se retourna. Et au lieu de l'habituel sourire plein de morgue qu'il abordait quand ils se croisaient, il avait un visage sérieux et fermé, presque mélancolique.

Il vit les lèvres bouger, les mots en sortant noyés pat les bruits de la foule. Avant qu'il ne puisse les entendre, il avait disparut comme une ombre parmi les passants. Sa main qui serrait l'acier sombra le long de son corps. Il restait là, sur le trottoir, figé.

Il avait bien entendu, au moins ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé ?

Les lèvres fines avaient-elles bien articulé un « Qu'est ce que je suis ? » Noyé de larmes silencieuses et invisibles ?

Avait-il vraiment vu la peste d'Izaya Orihara brisé ?

XXX

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Son cœur battait comme un cheval fou à l'intérieur. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se l'arracher. Le tenir dans sa paume, encore chaud et palpitant, puis le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un poing qui l'entoure.

La main sur la poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur, il labourait de ses ongles la peau blanche et presque imberbe, laissant des sillons rouges après chaque passage.

Tout plutôt que de vivre.

XXX

Cette courte rencontre l'avait secoué plus que jamais. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de la peste d'Izaya, jamais il n'aurait pu porter un intérêt autre que destructeur envers sa personne. Mais voir cette brisure dans ce regard, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Qu'est ce qu'il était ?

Alors qu'il aurait répondu directement il n'ya pas si longtemps encore qu'il était la pire enflure du monde, là, il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à dissocier ce qu'il avait vu plutôt de la personne qu'était Izaya. Il gardait en tête que cela pouvait n'être qu'une simple façade, une autre entourloupe de l'informateur. Une façon de le torturer. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si… faible, fragile. Si humain.

XXX

Il revoyait son sourire. Son putain de sourire en colère quand il le voyait, ce rictus animal qui lui barrait le visage lorsqu'il lui courrait après dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Et à ces moments là, il avait mal. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Pourquoi ?

La main sur la poitrine, le sang qui perlait doucement entre ses doigts, il retenait son souffle. Il avait mal. Mais pas assez. Après tout, il voulait, il devait mourir. Alors ce n'était pas assez.

XXX

Pour une journée qu'il pensait reposante, tranquille, il c'était bien trompé. Il avait passé la journée à cogiter sur ce regard qu'il avait croisé. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à lui le reste du temps. En temps normal, il aurait ragé d'avoir eu sa journée gâchée par la puce. Et effectivement, il était ennuyé d'avoir passé un jour de repos pareil. Mais pas plus. C'était une drôle d'inquiétude qui avait prit son cœur.

Une impression qu'Izaya allait juste faire une grosse bêtise.

XXX

Il continuait de creuser des sillons sur son torse, toujours plus profonds. Ses ongles devenaient rouge peu à peu. La douleur enflait, elle aussi. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Pendant un instant, il revit les yeux surpris et interrogateur de Shizuo sur lui.

Il continua de plus belle.

XXX

Prit d'une inspiration subite, il avait demandé l'adresse d'Izaya au médecin clandestin. Shinra, bien que surpris au départ, avait immédiatement tourné au ton suspicieux. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec deux blessés graves sur le dos. Ce à quoi Shizuo répondit qu'il fallait juste qu'il vérifie quelque chose. A demi convaincus, il donna tout de même l'adresse tout en indiquant bien au blond de faire attention. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa Celty seule, alors il ne viendrait pas les aider en cas de blessures. Une fois raccroché, il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers l'appartement indiqué. Ce sentiment ne s'apaisait pas. Au contraire.

XXX

Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa douleur. Aucunes larmes, aucuns cris. Juste la douleur qui enflait toujours plus.

Il était anormal. Ce n'était pas possible de rester dans son état et de ne rien exprimer. Il savait qu'il était anormal. Alors il devait mourir. Loin de tout. Loin de tous. Il était, mais en même temps il n'était pas. Vivant. Sa vie était comme un rêve. Un beau rêve. Qui tournait au cauchemar petit à petit, quand il prenait conscience que tout ceci clochait. Shizuo clochait, la ville clochait, il clochait. Le monde clochait. Et il n'y avait que lui pour remarquer ça.

Il continuait de gratter, gratter son identité, gratter sa vie, pour tout réduire en une blessure sanglante.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Des coups puissants qui pendant un temps le figèrent. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, alors que la personne continuait de frapper l'ouverture. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

Qui ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant, libérant le « monstre » à l'intérieur du refuge de l'informateur. Il savait que c'était Shizuo. Lui seul pouvait entrer comme cela chez les gens. En temps normal, il en aurait ri. Mais plus maintenant. Il n'était plus l'ancien lui.

Il entendit son prénom être crié. Mais un grésillement dans ses oreilles surplomba tout le reste. Il entraperçu une chevelure blonde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il était temps de jeter un voile noir sur cette histoire.

La lettre qu'il avait laissée en évidence allait être utile.

« Chère « Qui-lira-cette-lettre » (Même si je devine que ce sera soit Shinra, soit Shizu-chan. Si c'est ce dernier, qu'est ce que tu fiches chez moi ?)

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai enfin fais quelque chose qui plaira à beaucoup de monde : J'ai testé (et surement réussi) de me suicider.

Pourquoi ? Moi qui déclare ma flamme à tout être humain ? Parce que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Il y a un problème, dans ce monde. Quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, et fait que le monde ne tourne pas rond. Un engrenage cassé qui empêche l'horloge de fonctionner. Et pourtant, personne ne l'a remarqué. Moi-même, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. Depuis, j'ai cherché ce qui devait être réparé. Je me suis fait horloger.

Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était Shizuo. Mais j'ai vite écarté l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas être l'engrenage cassé de la pendule, il n'en fait même pas partie. Il n'est même pas un rouage.

Personne, définitivement personne, ne remarquait le problème. Plus le temps passait, plus je cherchais.

Et puis j'ai trouvé.

Si personne ne voyait de problème, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'était parce que c'était moi, qui avait un problème. Ce problème, c'était moi.

J'étais un problème pour moi-même. Et à tout moment, je pouvais le devenir pour les autres. Alors j'ai décidé d'en finir. Pas que Shizu-chan me finisse, mais que je face de moi-même ma propre sentence.

Je vous dis donc adieu, et si je me suis raté, comptez sur moi pour recommencer.

Parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste dans ce monde. »

Il avait faillit passer à côté de la dernière phrase, raturée dans un coin de la feuille.

« Mais s'il vous plait, souvenez-vous de moi comme l'enfoiré que j'étais. »

* * *

Unravel - Ling Tosite Sigure


	11. Chapter 11

Il y a quelque chose d'amusant avec les humains. Ils n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent, et souvent, ils entendent ce qui n'est pas dit. Des mots non prononcés, des non-dits. Ils entendent ce qu'ils ne doit pas être prononcés, et font le tri dans ce qu'ils entendent vraiment.

Alors je me demande s'ils peuvent entendre la mélodie, la musique, qui s'échappe de mon cœur. Tous ces mots que je ne peux énoncer, tous ces sentiments que je ne dois pas exprimer, qui se mélangent pour former cette mélopée.

Les humains, avares de ce genre de chanson, peuvent-ils l'entendre ?

Et s'ils l'entendent, quand pensent-ils ?

Au fond de mon cœur né une musique faites de mes émotions et de mes mots qui ne peuvent voir le jour. Ils s'entremêlent, se font échos, et forme cette berceuse, un doux chant malgré ce qui la compose. Comme si la chanson se sent elle-même triste, et l'exprime sous ces notes claires.

C'est doux, c'est lent, c'est l'opposé de l'extérieur. Une anomalie qui reste cachée dans mon cœur.

Ce qui est le plus amusant, c'est que je crois que le moins humains de tous, ce monstre, est le seul à pouvoir écouter cette harmonie secrète. Qu'il est le plus à même de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. C'est une idée bête, saugrenue. Mais c'est ce que je pense quand il croise mon regard. Qu'il peut voir au fond de moi, et que s'il tend l'oreille, il peut entendre la symphonie de mon cœur. Et qu'il peut comprendre, rien quand écoutant les notes lentes et douces, quels sentiments et mots y sont liés.

Savoir que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, puisse écouter la berceuse de mon cœur me fait me sentir bien. Parce que cela signifie que je ne peux mentir à cette personne. Que je peux être moi et que cette personne peur me comprendre. Qu'il y a une personne qui, si je me perds dans les ténèbres, pourra me chercher et me trouver grâce à elle. Comme s'il s'agit d'un phare pour un bateau échoué.

Il m'arrive, quand je n'y fait pas attention, de murmurer cette mélodie. Du bout des lèvres, je la chantonne, et j'observe les notes invisibles s'élever dans les airs pour se mélanger au bruit ambiant. C'est quand il n'y a aucun bruit que c'est le plus beau. C'est comme se retrouver face à soit, se regarder dans un miroir et faire attention à tous les détails qui ont changés depuis la dernière fois. Et ça me berce, ça m'endors, doucement, tranquillement.

Quand je te croise, j'essaie d'entendre ta musique à toi, ce qui se cache au fond de ton cœur. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que je ne suis pas assez prêt, jamais assez pour pouvoir l'entendre. Peut être faut-il encore plus tendre l'oreille, tellement elle est discrète et fragile. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne désespère pas d'un jour l'entendre, quitte à coller mon oreille sur ton cœur.

Et quand ce jour arrivera, quand je pourrais entendre la musique de ton cœur, je saurais si tu peux écouter la mienne. Savoir que c'est toi, qui peux me comprendre mieux que moi-même, et me sauver.

Alors, Shizuo, peux-tu entendre ma voix, ma vraie voix ?

* * *

Lullaby Blue - Ito Kanako


End file.
